


A Quick Session

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Female Character, Therapy, lol ao3 made a tag for pinky being a jerk, offscreen scuffins, pinky isn't in here either thankfully, scoops is nowhere to be seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: This is the first person she's told about it
Relationships: muffins and ol blue, plus an offscreen f/f ship that y'all already know about
Kudos: 1





	A Quick Session

**Author's Note:**

> A Mao Mao fic by me, but WITHOUT Scoops? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpFdP5yATw0

As I sat in the waiting room, I saw a porcupine walk out with his parents. I saw various outdated magazines. It was getting boring.

"Muffins, It's your turn!"

"Coming!"

I made my way into Blue's office. He sat me down on the chair.

We talked a bit, but then he asked the following:

"So, any relationships?"

"Uhm....."

Blue stared.

"I think I have a crush..... On Scoops."

"So.... Have you told her yet? pretty sure she has like, NO relationship experience."

"No. I'm too shy. She keeps coming in my bakery late at night after work and ordering something. We also talk a bit, but last night," I gulped. ".... she hugged me and then thanked me for calling her "cute" without her hat..... I think she feels the same way about me."

Blue just stared. Again.

He then sipped his tea. "I think you should probably just confess next time you see her. After all, it's clear she feels the same way about you."

I then said "I'll try that. Also, does Scoops go here too?"

"Sometimes. She doesn't go here frequently though."

"Okay then."

"See you next week." said Blue as i walked out and headed to my car.

Will she say she loves me too? Does she know I'm a lesbian? Is SHE a lesbian herself? Those are the questions I thought up as I drove back to my bakery and house. Given that Scoops wasn't reporting the 6 o'clock news tonight, she might be here any minute.

Here goes nothing........

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a POV fic akin to the Family of Choice series (you should check it out if you haven't). Hopefully this fic is still good
> 
> Also, I'm not really in the mod for making a serious Klonoa fic ATM. Though, I still wanna do some Raymond x Marshal stuff for the Animal Crossing fandom. I've made 2 Rayshal fics so far, and the reception seems positive, so I might make another
> 
> Also also, I'm getting a new laptop later, so I'm gonna have to transfer a lot of shit (saved passwords, memes, bookmarks. etc) over. May or may not take a bit for me to make more fics (it's also probably gonna be easier to install stuff to use, because I'm currently on a hard-as-hell-to-use Linux that has several flaws [such as taking way to long to load pages even if they're text-only and instantly turning on airplane mode if I turn WiFi off] and I'm gonna move to something more user-friendly. Sony Vegas and paint.net here I come!)


End file.
